Some over-the-road or long haul tractor-trailers are made with extended cabs to accommodate a living space, including a bunk, for the vehicle operator to use during off hours. When tractor-trailers are operated by an operator team, it becomes necessary to provide sleeping space for the additional team members. The operators may share a single bunk, which presents difficulties with convenience, hygiene and personal preferences. For example, the operators will have to make up the bunk for each use with their own sheets, blankets and pillows, but may have to share a mattress. Alternatively, a second bunk can be provided, which takes up space and can add complication and expense to the cab configuration.